The first minutes of Harry James Potter
by WIA
Summary: Es geht um die ersten Minuten von Harry und vor allem um seine Geburt


The first minutes of Harry James Potter

**The first minutes of Harry James Potter**

„James!! James! Jetzt hör mir doch mal zu!"

rief die rothaarige Frau.

Doch der Angesprochene wuselte weiter wild umher, raufte sich die Haare und schien fertig mit der Welt zu sein.

„James!!"

rief sie wieder, diesmal reagierte er.

„Ja, was ist Schatz? Ist wieder eine Wehe…oh nein dann kommen sie schon in einem Abstand von 4 Minuten! Wir müssen sofort ins Mungo! Komm ich trage dich. Oder möchtest du unser Kind hier zu Hause kriegen? Ich schick der Hebamme einen Patronus…oder nein schnell…"

„James, jetzt krieg dich wieder ein! Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst dir die Haare zu raufen, dann kriegt der kleine Harry einen haarlosen Daddy! Schick Jenny einfach einen Patronus…du weißt schon. Meine beste Freundin?"

unterbrach Lily ihn.

„Hä? Warum Jenny?"

James machte ein dummes Gesicht und Lily haute sich mit der flachen Hand an die Stirn. James war echt unglaublich. Jenny war in den letzten Wochen fast jeden Tag da gewesen und hatte die Entwicklung des kleinen Harry beobachtet und das nur weil James sie ständig genervt und gefragt hatte, ob alles okay sei. Und jetzt…jetzt da es soweit war, wusste er nicht einmal mehr, dass ihre beste Freundin eine Hebamme war.

„Ah!"

machte James.

„Du willst sie bei der Geburt dabei haben!"

schlussfolgerte er völlig falsch.

Das war zu viel für Lily.

„Nein, du Wurst!!"

rief sie und verbarg vor Fremdscham das Gesicht in ihren Händen.

„Hä? Warum dann?"

fragte James.

„Weil sie die verdammte Hebamme ist, du Depp! Und jetzt hol sie so schnell wies geht her!"

schrie Lily nun schon fast.

Bei James gingen anscheinend endlich die Lichter an.

„Ups!"

sagte er, rührte sich aber immer noch nicht von der Stelle.

„JETZT HOL SIE HER!!"

schrie Lily und verzog das Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

Die Wehen kamen in immer kürzeren Abständen.

James schickte den Patronus. Dann kam er wieder zu ihr gewuselt.

„Soll ich dich nach oben ins Bett tragen?"

fragte er, da klingelte es an der Haustür.

„Ein Segen."

meinte Lily und schubste ihren Mann in Richtung Haustür. Der schien im Moment gar nichts mehr auf die Reihe zu kriegen.

„Mach die Tür auf."

sagte sie. Er schaute sie unverständlich. Man konnte fast sehen wie es in seinem Hirn arbeitete.

„Achso. Ich bin gleich wieder da!"

sagte er, gab ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn und rannte zur Tür.

„Endlich! Ich brauch euch ganz ganz dringend."

begrüßte er die Ankömmlinge.

„Wie jetzt? Euch? Nein! Lass bitte nicht Sirius mitgekommen sein!"

dachte Lily.

„Ja, ja, James! Jetzt mach kein Drama!"

hörte Lily die abfällige Stimme, des besten Freundes ihres Mannes, der dummerweise auch ihr bester Freund war.

„Verpiss dich Black!"

rief sie.

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Evans!"

sagte er, als er zusammen mit Jenny ins Wohnzimmer trat.

„Jenny! Bitte! Die machen mich verrückt!"

meinte Lily völlig fertig und verzog wieder ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Ich bin ja jetzt da. Entspann dich erstmal."

beruhigte Jenny sie und gab ihr ein Küsschen auf die Stirn.

„Sirius, du holst so viele Handtücher wie nur möglich. James, du holst einen Eimer mit Wasser und zwei Gläser Wasser, okay?"

befehlte Jenny den beiden Jungs.

Sirius salutierte und war schon verschwunden, während James immer noch verwirrt auf Lily starrte.

„James?! Hallo! Erde an Jamesieboy!! Aufwachen!!"

sagte Jenny und James erwachte aus seiner Starre.

„Was?"

„Eimer Wasser und ZWEI Gläser Wasser!"

sagte Jenny fix. James rannte aus dem Zimmer und stieß dabei mit dem mit Handtüchern voll gepackten Sirius zusammen.

„Shit!"

rief Sirius aus und sammelte die Tücher vom Boden auf. Während James sich an ihm vorbei schob stammelte:

„EIN Eimer Wasser…ZWEI Glas Wasser…EIN Eimer Wasser…ZWEI Glas Wasser!"

Verwirrt drehte sich Sirius um.

„Der ist ja völlig durch den Wind…was machst du nur mit meinem Freund, Lily?"

fragte Sirius belustigt.

„Seid ich gesagt hab, dass die Wehen einsetzen vergisst er alles. Er hat sogar vergessen, dass Jenny meine Hebamme ist. Hoffentlich vergisst er nichts viel Schlimmeres. Irgendwie atmen oder so."

Lily war ernsthaft besorgt. Normalerweise war ihr James nicht so.

„Naja deswegen auch das zweite Glas Wasser. Ich dachte das könnte helfen."

meinte Jenny Schulter zuckend.

James kam mit den Sachen um die Ecke. Jenny nahm ihm eines der Gläser ab, holte aus und beförderte den Inhalt des Glases direkt in James Gesicht. Das schien tatsächlich zu helfen, der glasige Blick verschwand.

„He? Was sollte das…oh okay, ich verstehe. Sorry Lily! Ich…es…du…"

doch Lily unterbrach ihn abermals.

„Ist schon okay."

sagte sie mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht.

Dann übernahm Jenny wieder.

„So, jetzt geht's los. Lily entspann dich erstmal. Sirius du machst ein paar Handtücher und Waschlappen nass und dann ab zu Lilys Kopfende. Und James, du gehst auch zum Kopfende, hältst ihr die Hand und tupfst ihr die Stirn ab."

befahl sie so, dass keiner zu widersprechen wagte.

Wieder durchzog Lily ein stechender Schmerz.

„Lily, das sind die Presswehen!"

Von da an bekam Lily nicht mehr sonderlich viel mit. Sie war zu sehr mit dem Atmen und Pressen beschäftigt, dass sie nicht mitbekam, wie es in ihrer Hand bedrohlich knackte und kurz darauf James vor Schmerz aufheulte. Sie war erst wieder da, als sie ihren kleinen Sohn schreien hörte.

„Ist er gesund?"

fragte sie. Nur das war jetzt wichtig.

„Ja, er ist ein richtiger Wonnepropen."

sagte sie begeistert und lege ihn auf Lily Bauch.

„Er sieht aus wie ich."

neckte Sirius James.

„Stimmt doch gar nicht, sonst wär er ja hässlich."

meinte Lily stöhnend.

„Warum hat er dann blaue (A/N: Ich weiß eigentlich hat Sirius graue Augen, aber das hätte dann nicht so schön gepasst)und nicht grüne oder braune Augen?"

fragte Sirius selbstgefällig.

„Weil Babys anfangs immer blaue Augen haben, du Depp!"

„Achso!"


End file.
